


Shaving

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Vampires in Berlin (aka Ramm-pires in Berlin) [4]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Facial Shaving, M/M, Sexual Content, Shaving, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and the vampiric way of shaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a stand-alone one-shot that forms part of my Vampires in Berlin series. It was brought about when I began to wonder exactly how vampires shaved, properly, considering they have no reflection.

“Scheiße!” 

Richard’s muttered curse from the bathroom was swiftly followed by the distinct tang of freshly shed blood, minimal yet still pleasing to Paul all the same. He sniffed with interest, as Richard swore again; the scent of blood grew stronger and Paul’s stomach growled quietly in response. He stood, and padded out of the bedroom towards the bathroom, and found, to his relief, that the door was still cracked open a little; despite this, he thought it wise to check on Richard's need for privacy. 

“Reesh? Are you decent? Can I come in?” Paul asked, through the crack.

“I’m never decent, Paul; even less so now,” Richard said, and his tone was gloomy, despite the obvious joke. “You can come in.”

Paul pushed on the door, until it swung gently, and fully, open; Richard was standing at the basin, a bloodied razor in his hand and an already healing cut upon his roughly stubbled cheek. 

“Oh, darling,” Paul said, with a sudden laugh at the other vampire. 

“It’s not bloody funny, Paul,” Richard said, even as his mouth began to twitch involuntarily with the beginnings of a smile. 

“It is, well, sort of,” Paul said, with a brief lift of his shoulders that wasn't quite a shrug. “Kinda cute, too.”

“Cute. Jesus Christ. I hate being cute. I’m not cute. You’re cute,” Richard snorted, as he dipped his razor in the already soapy and blood streaked water in the basin. 

He grunted, as though his very masculinity had been damaged and lessened by Paul’s comment. Paul tutted, before he held his hand out for the razor and waggled his fingers encouragingly. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being cute every now and again, you know; I don't mind it. I’ll do it for you, Reesh, if you want,” he said. “I have offered to shave you before, you know. Loads of times.”

“I know you have, darling, but I’m bloody 48. I’m too old to be shaved by someone else, least of all my own lover,” Richard replied, and there was a slight tinge of colour to his cheeks, as though he was embarrassed. 

“But you happen to be a 48 year old vampire, who can’t see his own face worth for shit in the mirror,” Paul pointed out, continued amusement warming his tone. “It’s not embarrassing, my love. It’d be kinda .. intimate, don’t you think? If I shaved you?” 

“Intimate?” Richard asked, with a snort. “I can’t believe you're talking about intimacy in regards to shaving. So mundane, more like.” 

“I dunno,” Paul said, with a genuine shrug that time. “I wouldn’t object if you shaved me, you know. I think it’d be nice. Like taking a shower together, or having your hand on my cock.”

“I can’t believe that you’re likening shaving to masturbation,” Richard said, before he held his hands up in the air in a warding gesture when Paul was about to protest still further. “No, I get it, Paul. It’s private matters, isn’t it? It’s the fact that you don’t expect someone else to do it for you that makes it erotic.” 

“You’re the one who’s saying erotic, now, Reesh,” Paul pointed out, with an amused quirk of his eyebrows at the other vampire. 

Richard opened his mouth, about to speak, but closed it again with no words ever coming out of it. He sighed, in defeat, before he handed the razor over to Paul’s patiently waiting hand. Paul nodded, before he stared at Richard’s face, assessing where he needed to shave; Rihcrad had missed quite a few whiskery patches, in amongst the shaving foam still left upon his chin and jaw. Paul picked up the can of shaving foam, squirted some of the foaming bubbles into his hand, before he patted the resultant foaming mass along Richard’s jaw. Richard watched him at close range, a slight, amused smile playing about his lips as he did so; Paul returned his smile and continued patting more of the foam upon his lover’s face. He felt the sudden weight of Richard’s hands against his hips, thumbs working their way up beneath the cover of Paul’s shirt, to rub against the smaller vampire’s skin. Paul shuddered pleasurably beneath the contact, unnecessary breath shuddering out of his mouth in sudden arousal. Richard smiled and Paul could see an imminent kiss in his lover’s eyes, yet Paul shook his head suddenly with an equally sudden laugh.

“You’ll wipe off the foam, lover,” Paul pointed out, as he set the can of foam aside. 

Richard grunted in disappointment, and did not follow through with the kiss, yet the hungry look in his eyes remained, turning the irises a darker shade of blue as he watched Paul in growing contentment. 

“I’m sorry if I nick you,” Paul said, as he lifted the razor blade to rest it upon Richard's chin. “The angle’s awkward, so I might accidentally hurt you.”

“I’m used to small pricks,” Richard said, with a sudden impish grin.

“Fuck you, arse-hole, I’m not that small,” Paul said, as he shoved lightly at Richard’s shoulder. 

Richard laughed, hard enough so that fine wrinkles fanned out from the corners of his eyes, even as he shook his head.

“I couldn’t resist that, my love. Sorry. You’re not small,” he said, with a slight wink at Paul.

“Oh, super; good,” Paul grunted, despite his grin, before he rested the razor upon Richard's chin again.

He began sweeping the razor across Richard’s chin, following the strong curving line of his lover’s jaw; he found the angle awkward at first, essentially feeling as though he was shaving backwards, yet with a little concentration, he managed to adjust to the weird angle. Despite this, he couldn’t help but nick Richard a few times, hard enough and deep enough so that thin runnels of blood appeared amongst the soapy remains of the foam against his lover’s now clean-shaven skin. 

“Sorry, lover,” Paul apologised once he’d finished. “It’s done now, though.” 

“That’s okay; I think I’m healing,” Richard replied, with a shrug, his voice a little deeper, and a little more drawling than it usually was.

Paul huffed out a quick laugh when Richard leant in and pressed a nuzzling kiss against Paul’s stubbly cheek, erection a sudden, hard line against Paul’s thigh.

“Guess you liked that experience, then,’ Paul said, with a laugh.

“Yeah, you can do that again,” Richard murmured against Paul’s rough, stubbled cheek. “But man, do you need a shave.” 

Paul grinned, and handed Richard the razor; Richard shook his head silently, even as he took the razor from his hand.

“New one,” he said, when Paul looked askance at him. 

Paul’s eyebrows lifted but he remained patiently waiting where he stood, watching as the other vampire pulled a fresh razor out of the pack they always kept in the bathroom cabinet. He continued waiting, even as Richard started smearing shaving foam against Paul’s cheeks; the white frothing masses of bubbles felt a little chill against Paul’s skin. Paul closed his eyes momentarily, and smiled as he felt Richard dabbing yet more foam against his jaw, skillfully avoiding the scruff of a beard and the sideburns that usually decorated his face. Paul sighed, contentedly at the first sweep of the razor against his skin, although Richard, too, seemingly found the angle weird at first; Paul didn’t escape the odd few nicks.

“I’ll get better at this,” Richard promised him, as he dabbed the end of a finger against one of the nicks in Paul’s skin.

“We have time,” Paul assured him with a nod, as Richard continued to sweep the razor against Paul‘s face.

Paul sighed, and smiled at the first stirrings of his own erection pushing his cock hard against the front of his boxers; he settled purposefully against Richard's thigh, and felt the passage of the other vampire’s laughter against his now soap-and-stubble-free skin. 

“Naughty,” Richard said, before he pressed light, teasing kisses against Paul’s mouth. 

Paul returned the kisses, and nipped Richard's lips with his fangs until the other vampire turned the kiss dirty and wet and open-mouthed. Richard was the first to draw away and Paul could smell the lust on the other vampire’s skin, thick and heavy and arousing. 

“Bedroom?” Paul asked, with a hopeful grin.

Richard nodded, and gestured silently at the mess that they'd left in the basin. Paul nodded and helped to cleared the mess away, before they retreated into the bedroom, Richard leading an amused Paul by the hand. Paul settled upon the bed, and watched as Richard closed the door for extra privacy, despite the fact that they were the only ones in the entire apartment. Richard began to stalk forward, hands lifting to unbutton his shirt as he made for Paul, an intense expression upon his face. Paul shifted against the bed; his already partially hard cock grew harder still, bulging against the front of his trousers in an obvious line. 

He stood and fumbled his way out of his clothes, as Richard turned down the covers on the bed, muscles working in his back as he did so; Paul enjoyed the view, of soft curving lines giving way to the more solid lines of muscles beneath. He came up behind Richard, pressed exploratory hands against his lover's body, caressing him and re-learning the shape and the contours of the other vampire’s torso. Richard sighed, almost purred beneath the contact and he leant back against Paul, so close that his butt brushed up against Paul’s erection; Paul inhaled sharply in renewed arousal, before allowing Richard to step away and slide beneath the covers. 

Richard crooked one finger at him, one eyebrow raised and an impish, inviting smile upon his lips. Paul didn’t need a second bidding; he slipped beneath the covers with the other vampire, lips soon meeting those of Richard's as the other vampire crowded in, and manouvred Paul upon his back. Richard trailed kisses and gentle vampire-nips down the curve of Paul’s newly shaven jaw, until his fangs found the soft flesh of Paul’s throat and sank in; Paul cradled his lover’s head against him, head tilted away for better access, as Richard nibbled and gnawed upon him. 

Richard parted from Paul with a soft and satisfied sigh, breath huffing momentarily against his lover’s skin, there and gone again in but an instant and never to return again until Richard willed it so. Paul stroked his fingers through Richard's hair and smiled as the other vampire leant into his touch, eyes closing, mouth curving into a smile at the prolonged contact; Paul continued to stroke his hands through Richard's hair, which provoked more groans, and purrs from the smiling vampire. Richard eventually slipped away and retrieved the lube and condoms from the bedside cabinet; he returned to the patiently waiting Paul. He passed the lube patiently to Paul, who merely smiled silently and accepted it. He waited until Richard had made himself comfortable, piling pillows beneath the soft curves of his abdomen and the harsher curves of his hips, before he slotted himself between Richard's spread legs. He uncapped the lube and began spreading the shining fluid over his fingertips; he soon applied those fingers to Richard’s body, easing into his lover’s entrance and slowly beginning to prepare him. 

Richard was a groaning mass of aroused lines by the time that Paul drew away and prepared himself, running expert hands over his cock as he pulled the condom on, smearing lube against it before he aligned himself with Richard and guided himself inside with a groan. He waited for Richard to adjust to him before he began to move, thrusting slowly at first, before he began to roll more harshly, deeper, harder, wringing loud groans from his lover’s throat. 

Paul shifted his hands, slightly and continued to thrust harshly into his lover, while Richard began touching himself, fingers moving in time with Paul’s hips, until Paul came with a groan, aroused into climax by the desperate sounds his lover was making. Richard came a few moments later, a loud shuddering groan of completion ripped seemingly somewhere from his abdomen. They lay still for a while before Paul eased away, to lay beside his lover. Richard remained where he was, eyes cracking open slightly when he felt Paul's gaze upon him. Richard did little more than to smile, and Paul returned it, just as silent. Richard reached up to take Paul’s hand, fingers twining with that of his lover’s. They lay in silence for a while, until Paul finally moved, to fetch a wet flannel from the bathroom so that they both could clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Still more stories to come in this series. Oh yes.


End file.
